Stain
by lpgirl619
Summary: Raito hates Misa! after a rather sickening experience involving misa in her underwear, raito pries himself from her grip and ends up spending the night... with the very person he'd least expected to end up with. Rated for a small lemon.


Hi there here's something i thought i'd NEVER post... but heck, who cares? it was done solely for commission purposes, but... here you are ;D enjoy.

"Raaaaaiiiiito" the whiny, depressing voice of his _so-called _girlfriend hit him, as hard as a venomous arrow would.

"God forbid…" he muttered.

"What was that?" Misa asked, as she pranced into the room in all of her scanty, half-naked 'glory', in futile hopes of being able to seduce him. He winced slightly. Putting on his usual hardened face, he pushed her off him with one hand.

"Aww… Raito never wants to have fun with Misa. When's Raito-kun gonna take Misa on a date?"

'_NEVER EVER IN YOUR SPASTICALLY TIRESOME EXISTENCE.' _he thought

"When I have the time, perhaps. And as you can see for yourself, this Kira business is taking up a lot of time, so there."

"Well-"

"And I need to be in the office, see you."

"At night? How come?" she started, her features forming a childish pout.

"Urgent meeting," he lied trying hard to disguise the look of utter repulse. "See you."

'_Not.'_

Without so much as a 'Goodbye', Raito half-slammed the apartment door in her face and left for the private FBI facility. Hey, why not? Staying there sure beat the heck out of staying at the apartment, with Misa trying to clamber onto him every second, waking or not.

"Yagami-kun."

"Ryuuzaki."

Raito took off his jacket and threw it on the couch before settling himself in the seat next to his partner.

"You're up late… what are you doing here?" Ryuuzaki asked, as he looked over his little tower of sugar cubes, at the whites of his computer screen.

"To help." He answered.

"…"

Raito switched on the monitor of his computer, ignoring the small spaces of silence, and the buzzing sound of machinery. He started tapping on the keyboard, in search of miscellaneous information on Kira.

'_Ironic… I'm looking up information that will possibly lead to capturing myself.'_

That's when he felt it. The wide-eyed gaze he'd familiarized with over the several grueling months chained to Ryuuzaki. He was staring at him. He shifted slightly, fingers paused over the keyboard.

'_Does he think I don't notice? No, he should know that I could easily see him in the corner of my eye... then why is he staring at me that way?'_

Raito turned his head abruptly to try and catch Ryuuzaki staring at him, and within the millisecond it took for Raito's eyes to focus on him, his head was already turned back towards his computer screen, his nose half an inch from the screen due to his irregular way of sitting.

_Heck…_

He managed to somewhat stifle an aggravated sigh as he turned back to the glowing screen. He scanned the files and articles on Higuchi. Seconds passed. The hair on the back of Raito's neck prickled. L was watching him again…

He whipped round to face L once more and this time, he didn't look away. Raito let out an involuntary gasp, no matter how tiny it was, and their eyes met. There was a look of pure innocence on L's face that made Raito's heart flutter. Ryuuzaki's head quirked slightly, and his eyes reverted to their half-closed position. Raito gathered his wits.

"What?"

"Iie. Nothing, Yagami-kun." He said, before hunching over his sugar cubes once more. He picked one up and put it to his lips. Raito watched on, as an odd sort of need grew and festered within him. Ryuuzaki seemed to notice this change in routine.

"Yagami-k-"

Before he knew what he was doing, he found his lips pressed on L's. His lips were sweet with all the sugar, and Raito found himself deepening the kiss.

'_What am I doing? It's just the sugar. It's just the sugar…'_

Ryuuzaki's heart pounded a tattoo against his ribs as he felt Raito's tongue flick over his lips. He shrank back slightly; a whimper leaked out, as he felt Raito's tongue slide in the little crack between his lips. L's hands balled into fists as they clutched onto Raito, his body trembling a little from the feeling of the nimble fingers fluttering over his flesh as they roamed about his body from beneath his cotton shirt. He whimpered again when Raito suddenly deepened the kiss, making it more heated as he added more force. Just as he was about to give in totally, Raito broke the kiss.

"S-sorry." He stammered.

"Yagami…kun…"

To Raito's surprise, he kissed him, as full on the lips as which they were, little under ten seconds ago. Raito lost total control of his sanity as he responded to the kiss, bringing them two steps closer to third base. Neither noticed that they'd left the cushy comforts of their chairs and were lying on the floor. He undid Ryuuzaki's clothes and slid off his own. He pressed his body onto the one under him, letting out a hiss of satisfaction at the first, full, skin-on-skin contact. A fire kindled inside his stomach, and he positioned himself over the innocence beneath him. He moved in on Ryuuzaki, mercilessly, eyes full of lust. Ryuuzaki writhed a little underneath him. He pulled out slightly, and slid back in, repeating his movements, each time moving faster with each thrust. L elicited a long moan as Raito pumped harder into him. He felt his mind slipping away… getting lost in the depths of pure bliss.

"Ryu…!" Raito gasped, his body's muscles tensing more with every passing second, feeling it shake and quiver, going into some uncontrollable spasm as his mind went completely blank. L's body tensed and his back arched a little as he cried out Raito's name loudly. As abruptly as it had all started, Raito released himself inside, asRyuuzaki's own substance leaked out on to the velvety carpet. Raito withdrew from inside of him collapsed with his arm on Ryuuzaki's chest.

For minutes they lay there in that position, panting to catch their breath. L sat up a little, and glanced at the carpet.

"That's gonna stain." He whispered.

Raito smirked and closed his eyes.

Teh end ;D

Review!


End file.
